


The power of Thighs!

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Im sorry that they are OOC i'll do better next time yikes, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Poly Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Im sorry i love Saihara in some shorts but at last i done somethingOuma want ro bang Saihara but Saihara rejects, Kaito comes home and well read on





	The power of Thighs!

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be continution to Rantaro proposing to Kiibo but why not do Kaito side with his two lovers Saihara and Ouma

A cold weather today!

Saihara is off work today and Ouma is home and Kaito is meeting up with Rantaro with some help but Saihara is sitting by his table trying to slove a case that is not too hard, Ouma felt super bored so he ended up bothering Saihara but that turn out bad, Saihara kick him out the room "Im not going to have sex with you ok now play the new game i got you"  
"I actually wanna see your thighs" Saihara makes a kinda weird look "Why are you and Kaito are obsess with my thighs?" 

Ouma smile, standing up "it looks yummy first off then i want to leave marks soooooo your thighs are the best thing"  
Saihara laugh abit "Uh-huh thats g..Great and all but i need to do something, let me finish this case and-"  
"WE FUCK!"  
"No, we can watch a movie together until Kaito come home" he smiles, Ouma pout "Ok but my sweatpants can be on the floor and i'll be in one of those Paint me like a French girl poses so we can fuck" 

"No now get out and play smash bros or something" closing the door on his face, leaving Ouma pouting "sweet sweet Saihara-chan you love me" he smile while tears coming out his eyes "He's playing hard to get" now to make plan.

Sitting on the sofa, playing smash bros "YEET! You see why i main King K Rool cuz he yeet people" focusing on the game, he was done yeeting people and down air with other players, he hears the door open and see Kaito "My bitch!"  
"Little shit!" he smiles, hang his jacket and taking off his shoes "Bitch!"  
"Shit head!"  
Saihara shout "SHUSH! Im busy!"  
"sorry!" Kaito said, Ouma roll his eyes "You and me fuck"  
"No can do, work was a pain and you are not the Saihara i love"  
"I can be your Saihara" pushing him against the wall, Kaito was lost but "WHOA! No sorry my dick is not for you"  
"SO far yet so close" he snaps his fingers and think

Saihara walk in, wearing black shorts, ankle knee sock and light blue sweater showing his belly button abit "Hey you two i cant focus on this case i'm half way done with it and i'll get that salary raise" Can't focus he said....

Stareeeeeeeeeee at his thighs....The power of his thighs, its too powerful!

He snap his fingers "Eyes up here and no i will not do anything with you two"

DAMMIT!

"Saihara! Kaito hurt me and i got a boo boo on my finger see" he show his finger, Saihara kiss it leaving Kaito pouting "I didnt do anything to him?! He's lying" Ouma nuzzle Saihara chest "He also hurt my feelings"  
"WHAT?! I didn't lies"  
"ENOUGH!" Saihara push Ouma off him "What am i going to do with you too"  
"Fuck fuck fuck!"  
"Ouma shut up, He will destory us again" Kaito hit behind his head "ECK!" ouma head down, looking up and started to fake cry, he hug Saihara "A big meanie!"  
Saihara hug him and shake his head, soon he was done; he walk to the bedroom, grab a bag  
Dragging it and hold out something "EH?! Sai...Saihara....W....What a....Are you do.....Doing with that...." Ouma quickly hug Kaito, Kaito is already shaking "You two need to act nice or else" he is holding something 

Kaito just got home and already he's getting punish for something he didnt do.....Was this part of Ouma plan.....

Next day 

Sitting alone in the coffee shop, Rantaro walk in and see Kaito state, he sits across from him and tap his fingers, Kaito groan in pain "Uhh so i did it uh are you okay?"  
"My back is aching....My eyes seen the side of Saihara i never want to see" He cover his neck with marks, Rantaro is confuse "I....." no no

Well whatever Saihara do to him and Ouma must be eventually! 

Ouma on the other hand was laying on the floor.  
Saihara was sitting on his chest "No more plans"  
"Yes yes please let me go" he whined  
"good, you are free to go" standing up, Ouma can't get up....."Maybe that was too much" Saihara shake his head and put his things away.....Someone help Ouma up


End file.
